Cryogenic separation is a process that separates CO2 under extremely low temperature. It enables direct production of liquid CO2 at a low pressure, so that the liquid CO2 can be stored or sequestered via liquid pumping instead of compression of gaseous CO2 to a very high pressure, thereby saving on compression energy.
However, cryogenic distillation technology for high concentration of CO2 feed mixture and at offshore condition poses a challenge in terms of its economic and space limitation.
It would therefore he advantageous to provide an alternative method of cryogenic separation that provides a space benefit over the prior system.